onversefandomcom-20200214-history
Beta 0.5
Beta 0.5 is the most recent update to Onverse as of November 21, 2009. Onverse Beta Update 0.5 Headlines Pets are here! Head to Best Pets in the Hub for a wide selection of pets. There are three types of pets: furniture pets that you can place in your home, shoulder pets that you can wear on your shoulder, and premium pets that will follow you around and more! IceFall is here! IceFall is an action/shooter game that is attached to the Arena in the Hub. Travel to the land of King Frosty and compete in his tower challenges against your friends for an action-packed Player Point bonanza! Thanks DJ_Future for the inspiration for this game! Factory Fresh Imports in the Hub is completely full of new items! Thanks to all of our users and your wonderful suggestions in the Item Factory Forums on the website. Tool targets can now reveal Player Point denominations of 50, 100 and even 1000! Dust off those tools and get those points for all the new rare pets, items and high-end IceFall competitions. Increase Inventory Limits! Tired of having to delete your favorite rubber duckie to fit a new rare into your inventory? You can now fit double the amount of stuff into all the tabs in your inventory! Other News Furniture placement in your homes is now more user-friendly. The rotation circle will now always face you so it doesn't disappear at eye-level. Actual movement of furniture has changed as well so items at eye-level won't behave erratically. /guide is a command that you can now use to send a message to all guides. This is intended to be able to request any guide online for help without having to manually look for them. Fireworks and a sparkler have been added to the Learning Center. We felt this was a great place for new players to learn the ropes with tools and it's a great place to sit, relax and watch the show. Great idea T3charmy! There are three new premium items in the Onverse Store, themed around update 0.5! Some of the windows in Volcano Island homes have been changed to a standard size so blinds can fit them better. Mansions can now hold 300 furniture items. Mansion owners: your homes have appreciated in value. Mansions are now 2500 CCs due to popular demand, but those owners who already have them will just see the rise in their sellback value. Onverse will now flash in your taskbar if you are using another program and you receive a private message. There is a new song in the Shark Tank that wasn't playing properly before. We are continuing to work towards increasing our music offerings. General Fixes Fixed a lag spike that would happen when your friends came online or offline if you had hundreds of friends. The tree above Vroom should no longer go through the roof. If you play on multiple accounts, your settings should now save properly. Items that are equipped in your inventory can now be moused-over to see the name of the item. The male pirate costume should no longer disappear at a distance. Male faces should look less angry. Tiaras are now lower on your head. You can now travel directly to The Skeleton Closet in the Hub via the map. Mac Client Fixes There was a bug that Onverse wouldn't run if your Mac had been on for more than 20 days. This should now be fixed. There was a bug that if Onverse was in the background, the timing when you came back wouldn't be synced properly. Fixed. Shift should now properly toggle walking and running.